When Wolfstar Decides to Raise a Family
by Sam'sCheshireCatSlytherinScorp
Summary: This is just a short idwa that i had about Wolfstar moments. Please don't hate. By the way I'm blind/visually impaired so if i don't see grammatical errors; I apologise sincerely as I'm using Jaws 2.0 a screen-reader that reads whatever is on the screen.
1. The Meeting of Catriona Lupin

**A/N: In this fic, The Wizarding Parliament ACTUALLY CHECKED whose wand cast the spell that killed those Muggles. Finding out that the culprit was none other that the vile lump of vermin THAT IS Peter Pettigrw – they locked him up in Azkaban WHERE HE BELONGS. Remus always believed that Wormtail was the traitor and knew that Sirius would NEVER do that to his friends. So, in** ** _THIS_** **glorious fic that is in no way well written – HARRY EVENTUALLY GETS TAKEN INTO WOLFSTAR'S CARE AND TREATS THIS OC AS HIS OLDER SISTER!** ** _HUZZAH FOR WOLFSTAR!_** **By the way, when Catriona turns 10, her daddy and dad decide to help her become an Animagus which is a black cat with the same grey eyes. As you can see – I'm basically made of Wolfstar trash... Without further ado - let the story begin!**

 **C** **atriona Lupin was raised in a small Muggle orphanage that was run by a** **long ago widowed witch named Sarah Wright. Catriona had been residing then since she was two and her parents had been mercilessly tortured and killed by anonymous Death Eaters who claimed to be under the Imperious Curse when it happened. She was short for her age and a little thin. She had gaunt, pale skin but seemed a charismatic happy child all in all. She didn't have many friends in the orphanage but that didn't matter to her. She missed her parents Sofia and Lawrence but knew that they weren't coming back. Ever. She had piercing, shining, metallic grey eyes and copperish-blonde hair that was wavy yet slightly curly. The only thing that she had from her Pureblooded parent's as of date was a stuffed green rabbit plush named 'Carrot'. She had adored her rabbit ever since she had been given it by her mother's close friend - Bellatrix Lestrange.**

 **Remus Lupin and Sirius Lupin – now happily married with the new law in the Wizarding World stating that Wizards may marry other Wizards. Sirius was more than eager to be rid of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black – they had treated him horribly for being a 'blood traitor' and 'a werewolf's bitch' for too long, he'd been living with Prongs and Moony ever since. They were asked by Dumbledore to go and visit a specific orphanage in Surry near to little Whinging where her future best friend and Sirius' godson – the Boy Who Lived resides with his vile and horrible Muggle relatives who treat him no better than a House-Elf. Catriona's five year old self was found by Remus Lupin playing with a tea set and a few stuffed animals. She was in fact, surrounded by a yellow frog, a grubby looking brown teddy bear, an elephant dressed as a football player and a red dragon brandishing a golden sword.**

 **Remus fell in love with her big, shining, hopeful granite grey eyes that reminded him of his husband – Sirius Lupin. They had been looking to adopt for a while now and seeing this small child that oddly, looked a lot like them. He ushered Sirius over to the small child while asking Sirius "Can we adopt this one? Come on Sirius, PLEASE? Please? She's so cute!" "Okay Remmie! Go ask the Muggles about paperwork and I'll do the talking love OK?" Sirius answered with a loving look towards his newly registered werewolf husband as Remus disappeared over to the Muggles while filling in a load of documents. Sirius approached the small child who was talking to a stuffed green rabbit asking it if it would like some tea. Now Remus knew why their former Headmaster had told them to come here.**

 **"** **Hi there little one, my name is Sirius. How are you sweetie?" Sirius asked kindly getting down on his knees to look the copper-haired little girl in the eyes. Granite-grey eyes that looked a lot like his own. '** ** _No wonder Moony wants her so to be ours so much… Merlin, she looks the image of us!'_** **Sirius thought to himself. "Hi Mr. Sirius. My name is Catriona. But you can call me Cat if you'd like to!" the little girl answered smiling sweetly at the canine Animagus as she did not have anyone but her teddies to talk to. "Thank you Cat. Hey, do you like doggies?" Sirius asked with a mysterious mischievous gleam in his eyes. Luckily Remus caught him trying to shift into his Animagus to entertain the small girl with copper-coloured hair. "No, Sirius! Don't you dare! You know well that there are Muggles present!" Remus came over and lightly scolded his playful husband who was still the internally within the same age range as the little girl who now belonged to them. "Hey there sweetie." Remus addressed the small child kneeling down like Sirius was so that he could look her in the eyes as well. "Hi. Are you Rem? Siri told me that's how to address you… This is Carrot and he likes tea!" the child observed motioning towards the green, tattered old rabbit who was sitting on a plastic red garden chair with a yellow plastic cup in front of it. "Wow! I didn't know rabbits liked tea! Did you Rem?" Sirius asked turning to Remus, a large grin was plastered onto Sirius' face as he showed his uttermost joy of the child. "Would you like to come home with us to live in our house Cat?**

 **You can bring Carrot and the others if you'd like to." Remus offered kindly asking the child's permission if she would** ** _like_** **to go with them. Not forcing her to go with them like most would have done. "Yes please. I'll just go and pack my suitcase!" The copper-haired little girl all but squealed with excitement and joy. "That went better than I thought it would Moony. Do you think she'll like us?" Sirius asked while giving his husband a chaste kiss on the cheek. One of the Muggles in charge of the orphanage approached them and asked "Will you be the lucky couple taking little Catriona home?" "Indeed we are." Sirius answered proudly, at the same time placing an arm protectively around Remus.**


	2. Taking The New Lupin Home

**A/N: Just had to update this fic because it wasn't properly edited and looked a little shoddy. Bit shorter than the other chapters - I'M SORRY! Thank you for read and please review! I love to hear anything! Even if it's constructive criticism; but no flames.**

"I'm ready!" The little girl stated vivaciously while coming down the stairs and entering the room with a small tattered brown suitcase that was a bit worse for wear. Smiling at Remus with the same memory floating through their minds; Sirius whispered "Remind you of someone, love?" with a wink. Remus nodded with a small smile. "That's wonderful Catriona. Here, let me take that for you. Do you have everything you need?" Remus asked kindly, obviously he was going to be the motherly figure for this small child while Sirius would remain as the fatherly figure to the small copper-haired girl with grey eyes and an excited grin.

"Yes, that's everything… Um… Rem? Siri? Could I ask you a question please?" the little girl asked shyly which the former Mauraders found endearing. "Sure, go ahead little one." Remus answered putting her suitcase into the trunk of the small, affordable Muggle car they had borrowed from friends of Remus. "Can I call you mum and dad?" Catriona whispered shyly, hoping that she hadn't been too forward. "Of course! I'll be your daddy and Remus can be your mum. Is that OK Cat?" Sirius answered with a smirk in Remus' direction while getting into the driver's seat of the Muggle's car. "That's wonderful! Thank you so much!" the five year old girl gushed with excitement. "Daddy, I can make things happen… Strange things… I can make objects move without touching them and I can see things that haven't happened yet… It's so scary…" The copper-haired girl confessed her early stages of Accidental Magic. "Awwh don't you worry love. We'll tell you all about that when we get home OK? For now, why don't you have a little nap, eh? We'll be home soon Catriona." Sirius assured her, letting her know it was OK. His heart ached for the little girl that now belonged to him and his Moony.


	3. How Time Flies (When Cat is 9)

*****TIME SKIP TO*****

 *****WHEN CATRIONA IS*****

 *****9 YEARS OLD*****

 **"Daddy? Are you there?" a nine year old Catriona Lupin is smiling up at her Animagus father, Sirius Black. "Yeah, love. I'm here sweetheart." Sirius comes into view from the sitting room; wearing an old grey t-shirt with Black Sabbath on the front of it, ripped black jeans and a leather jacket with black trainers. "Daddy, can I ask you a question please?" Catriona asked one half of her two dads. Sirius was the fun, easy-going father who let her listen to metal music as loud as possible when in the car – much to Moony's annoyance. She refers to Sirius as 'daddy' or Dadfoot as he asked personally to be called that, plus Remus refused while blushing to be called daddy so she calls him dad or Moomy. Speaking of Moony – who is the more maternal kind than anything, makes sure rules are enforced, Cat goes to bed at a reasonable time for an eight to nine year old, she eats properly and is taken care of properly. He's caring and overprotective of both his wonderful husband and amazing daughter. "Sure love, tell daddy everything. What's wrong?" Sirius answered his adoptive daughter with a smile, his Moony and he adored this little girl who they tell everyone is their daughter with beaming pride. "What's Hogwart's like again?" Catriona answered shyly; while looking a lot like Moony, which made Sirius smile.**

 **"Well, it's this wonderful great big place where your dad, me and Uncle James, Aunt Lily used to go to school with that snivelling rat. Also Sni -" Sirius was cut off by his husband shoving a hand over his mouth. "Never say that in our daughter's presence Sirius Orion Lupin!" Moony had barely hissed. "What was he going to say that you had to shush daddy, dad?" Catriona asked curiously with wide, innocent yet twinkling mischief filled grey eyes like her daddy Sirius. "Um... Well there used to be a man named Severus Snape – whom Sirius, Uncle James, him weren't very nice to; nicknamed the poor fellow Snivellus or Snivelling Snape. Don't look at me like that Sirius. He wasn't a 'greasy, arrogant git that smelled like rotting fish and house elf urine', that was merely yours and James' point of view on him!" Remus looked at his husband whom sometimes was really just a handsome, slick, thick git. Ah but sweet Merlin I still love him, don't I? Everyday for the rest of my life. "Well to us he was! Lils thought so too Remmie..." Sirius answered smugly with a smirk, putting his large, calloused pale hands into his jeans pocket – throwing a cheeky smile followed by a wink at his Remmie. "Cat, please excuse my language but Sirius – why are you such an stubborn, self-righteous arsehole sometimes?" Remus retorted with a wide grin and a glimmer of gold shimmering in his amber eyes. "Remmie? You look beautiful today, my gorgeous husband." Sirius commented dragging Remus closer to him for a long, refreshing kiss.**

 **"Daddy and dad you're both so cute together!" Catriona commented clapping her hands happily at her parents who she loved with every ounce of her nine year old being.** **With a laugh, Sirius picked her up and twirled her around "Daddy! Please, stop! I'm getting dizzy!" Cat squealed with laughter ringing the young feline Animagus' voice. Sirius put her down with a smirk, he commented; "We love you to the moon and back, little Cat. Never forget that, love." Remus added. "I won't. Please, tell me more about Hogwarts! About Snape and Malfoy... Why can't I trust him again? The young Malfoy, Draco?" the inquisitive young witch asked. "He can't be trusted because he's exactly like his father, therefore – he's a spoilt rotton little Death Eater in training and probably also a Mother's Boy. If I remember how kind Cissa used to be..." Sirius answered, remembering how he and his cousin used to play during the summer together with Andromena Tonks, better known then as Andy.**


	4. New Neighbours Seem Interesting

**Chapter 4:**

 **New Neighbours Seem interesting**

 **A/N: I own no recognisable characters, places, things or universes. including the Boy Who Lived. That right goes to our beloved Queen Rowling. Please read and review!**

With a laugh, Sirius picked her up and twirled her around "Papa! Please, stop! I'm getting dizzy!" Cat squealed with laughter ringing the young feline Animagus' voice. Sirius put her down with a smirk, he commented; "We love you to the moon and back, little Cat. Never forget that, love." Remus added. "I won't. Please, tell me more about Hogwarts! About Snape and Malfoy... Why can't I trust him again? The young Malfoy, Draco?" the inquisitive young witch asked. "He can't be trusted because he's exactly like his father, therefore – he's a spoilt rotton little Death Eater in training and probably also a Mother's Boy. If I remember how kind Cissa used to be..." Sirius answered, remembering how he and his cousin used to play during the summer together with Andromena Tonks, better known then as Andy. "Dad says never to judge a book by it's cover. Maybe... Maybe he's not so bad, Papa. We just need to give him a chance. Like Aunt Lily finally caved into Uncle Prongs. He kept trying!" The young witch exclaimed, knowing that this would be a victory. "OK, I'll give you that one, kiddo." Sirius answered, ruffling Cat's short, coppery brownish-auburn, unruly shoulder length mop of hair. Her greyish-silver eyes glinted with mischief. "Can we play with the neighbours again later, Papa? Please?" Cat whispered, knowing the maternal werewolf who acted as a second father to her would firstly say no and then give in. "Of course. They won't know what hit them. Right, Moony?" Sirius asked his old mischief-making counterpart. Snaking his arms around his husband, knowing that would get him to agree. "Fine. But no hurting the Muggles!" Remus answered warily, the a warning look. "Okie dokie, mum." The nine year old witch answered cheerily to the adorable werewolf who was a male mother to her. "Thanks Moons, you won't regret it!" Sirius, the acting father of the sweet girl who was his late baby brother's daughter. "Yes, I will." Remus answered, happier with a sigh and a grin. "Come on then, what are we waiting for, Yule?" Cat asked cheerily. "Off we go, hang on – who's that moving into the old manor across from us?" Sirius asked the air curiously. "I don't know. Will we go and say hello?" the curious young cat Animagus asked. "No." Sirius answered, seeing the blonde and black hair of his cousin, Narcissa. "Why, dad?" she asked. "There's a complicated family over there." Sirius answered gloomily. "Who?" the little black cat Animagus asked. "The Malfoys." Remus answered, annoyed that they would dare move in across from them. Especially how they had never been accepting of Sirius and Remus' relationship. Even when the duo were laughing in the Gryffindor Common Room with Prongs, Mads and the rat.

"That won't be necessary, child." A stern, cold callous voice answered. The friendly excited little feline-like girl answered "Hello, sir. My name is Catriona Lupin. It's lovely to meet you!" "Charmed, I'm sure." He seemed to snark his reply to the little girl. "Black, Lupin – why do you two have a child in your house?" the elder Malfoy asked nosily. Sirius grinned, delighted to be able to see Malfoy's face when he knew they were married. Remus surprised him and answered boldly; "Leave my husband alone, you idiot." "Husband? Ah, I see. You've disgraced the Black family by marrying another man." Came Lucius' callous reply. "Sir, please. Leave my fathers be!" the defiant little girl snapped at the tall, blond man of which she didn't know the name. A small boy, about Cat's age approached the man in question and declared "I'm taking the room at the back, father." "Yes, Draco. That would be suitable. Go back to your mother." The elder Malfoy replied to his son. "See you're raising that poor son of yours to be as Slytherin as you were. Mind you, I hope he doesn't end up a Death Eater too." Sirius snarked at his formal rival. "Indeed… I see you are raising the perfect little Gryffindor. She'll be just like that Mudblood that Potter used to hang around with, will she not?" Lucius retorted, smugly. "Hopefully, yes. She'll grow to be a lot like her Aunt Lily. Strong, confident, beautiful, kind and fair. I couldn't say the same about your little Snake." Sirius retorted sourly, smugly with a smirk. "Kindness can only get you so far, Black." Lucius audibly smirked. "But mischief gets you the rest of the way! Isn't that right, Papa?" Cat asked Sirius. Sirius smirked at his daughter display of Gryffindor courage and spirit. He patted her head with pride and answered her, "Indeed it does, Cat. Indeed it does. This is Mr. Malfoy and his son, Draco Malfoy." "Good morning Mr. Malfoy. If you'd like anyone to play with Draco, we're neighbours now – so I'll be your friend if you'd like!" Cat answered cheerily and to Sirius Black's uptmost surprise.


	5. Friends?

**Chapter 5:**

 **Friends?**

 **A/N: I own nothing to do with Mr Potter or his world - that belongs to our Queen Rowling! Please enjoy and read and review. Also, just to let you know this will eventually be a Catriona Lupin X Draco Malfoy story. Just a little heads up, dearies.**

The young Malfoy answered with excitement "Thank you. If you'd like you could come over tomorrow and we could play Wizard's Chess!" "Yes, please. I've never played Wizards's Chess before... Please can I go, Papa and Dad?" Cat asked, using her cat-like grey eyes to beg for her way. "We'll see, Cat." Remus Lupin answered quietly. "If you've never played Wizard's Chess or Quidditch then how do you spend your time? Playing with dolls?" Draco sneered assuming this little girl would be like the other girly Pureblood girls he had met so far. "Uh, no! Why would I play with dolls like normal girls when I can prank people with my Papa?" Cat answered, sounding as Gryffindor as possible. "OK, that sounds like fun... Could I try it with you and your father tomorrow?" Draco asked pleadingly, hoping to get away from meeting Pansy Parkinson – a hopeful future marriage contract for him. "Alright son. You stay here tomorrow with these Gryffindors and I will tell your mother to cancel your meeting with Ms. Parkinson." Lucius answered slightly angrily. "Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy. If Draco has other plans for tomorrow I wouldn't mind if he goes to play with Ms. Parkinson. Really, I won't. The Weasley's are coming over tomorrow anyways." Cat answered apologetically with a sweet smile. The elder Malfoy couldn't help but notice that this was the most ladylike this little girl would ever be. He jumped at the opportunity "Draco, you are meeting Ms. Parkinson tomorrow and that is final." Lucius angrily stated. "Yes father." Draco answered sadly. Cat cheered up at this and Draco thought that she was glad to be rid of him. He tensed in anger and was just about to go off on a long speech about how stupid Gryffindors were when Cat replied "Mr. Malfoy? Would you mind if Draco spent some time with me this afternoon, please? Surely you would like to get your son out of your hair while you unpack your new house?" Charm rolled off of the young feline Animagus' tongue as well as it did her Papa's. "Oh, alright. A few hours wouldn't hurt anyone." Lucius answered, defeated as he left the house. Draco and Cat went upstairs to play Wizard's Chess with Sirius' old set that he had brought with him from Grimmauld Place all those years ago.

"Our kids get along well, Malfoy." Sirius commented lightly after dragging the tired Malfoy heir back to his house. Cat had gone to bed about twenty minutes ago and Draco was upset that she had to go to sleep. "If you're a good boy tomorrow, you can come by our house and play with Cat again." Sirius bent down and said this to the young Malfoy. He ruffled his blond hair and shook his cousin's hand goodnight. "Goodnight, little Malfoy. You're not so bad." Sirius Lupin commented as the door was closed in his face, once again.

The next day came and Cat played with her already best friends, the Weasley twins. They pranked a few of Cat's Muggle neighbours with glee. "Our mum would absolutely murder us if we even attempted to do stuff like this Cat. You're so lucky to have Sirius as a dad or whatever you call him!" Fred and George spoke in unison. "I call him Papa. Dad is great fun as well, you know. When he comes out of his shell that is. He's a sweet man and you should get to know him better." The young feline Animagus defiantly stated with a smile, charming the young Weasely twin's hair to have yellow stripes as well as their natural red. "Now your hair represents our future Hogwarts house!" Cat happily stated, clapping her hands. She transformed into her feline form and the Weasely twins treated her like a normal cat. "Good cat. You're a good cat." Fred and George whispered to her as they stroked her ebony and patched blonde coat of fur. She purred relentlessly, pushing her head up against the twin's hands. They cuddled her affectionately like they would a normal cat. The time came for the Weasley's to leave. The young feline was lonely as the former Mauraders were making dinner. Suddenly, she had an idea. 'I could always go and visit my new friend Draco in my cat form. He told me that he loves cats!' The young female Animagus wandered to the Malfoy's fancy new manor house that wasn't far from her own cosy two-story cottage that she shared with the former Mauraders, her parents.


	6. Friendship Blooms

**Chapter 6: Friendship Blooms**

 **A/N: I don't own anything but our young feline Animagus. Also, I'm going to be fixing the first few chapters since I didn't really look over or edit them as my stories are unbetaed... I would appreciate if someone decided to beta them though...**

The young female Animagus wondered if the Malfoy's fancy new manor house was far from her own cosy two-story cottage that she shared with the former Mauraders, her parents. Cat Lupin went up to her Gryffindor styled bedroom and got dressed, deciding to be careful what to wear, as when she transformed into her feline counterpart – her clothes magically transformed back onto her body as if she hadn't moved an inch. She decided on black sneakers, grey Muggle jeans, followed by a crimson jumper that had a lion embroidered onto it's chest in yellow thread followed by the words 'Lioness Inside'. Remus Lupin, her Papa had made it for her. She threw her hair up into a ponytail with the same disregard as her Dad, Sirius Lupin. She smiled, quickly ran downstairs and readied a small snack of chocolate and tea for herself before leaving for Malfoy Manor. She noticed her Dad come into the kitchen, clearly hearing the sounds of his scuffed combat boots as he smirked at her. "Hey Kitten, where are you off to then?" he asked with a grin. Cat smiled, "Hi Papa, I was thinking about going for a little wander in my cat-form. Is that OK?" she asked with a grin. Sirius ruffled her hair, "You and I both know that you're going over to Malfoy's house as a cat, sweetheart. Do your Dad proud and scare the shit out of old man Malfoy, will you?" he asked with a grin. Cat smirked at her dad, "Of course, Dad. I was going to do that anyways." He grinned at her, "That's my Kitten." he murmurmed before walking out of the room as Cat went out the front door, discreetly changing into her form of a black and sandy blonde cat form.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Pansy! I don't _want_ to play house with you. It's _boring!"_ Draco Malfoy whined in an annoyed voice at the Pureblood witch and soon to be Slytherin. "No, it's not. Come on Drakey! It'll be -" Pansy asked in an annoying tone. Draco cut her off one he saw the black and blonde kitten sitting on his window ledge from the outside. It had no collar on but didn't look like it was starving. Draco opened the window and let the cat in. Pansy didn't like animals much but the young Malfoy didn't seem to care. "Look, it's a cat!" Draco excitedly told Pansy, cheering up for the most that he had that day. Pansy glared at the cat, wondering how a stupid animal could have cheered Draco up when she couldn't. The cat's eyes were a very familiar shade of grey to the young Malfoy heir. They looked like Catriona Lupin's eyes. _'But isn't Cat too young to be an Animagus? Oh well, she's here now. Nothing I can do about it.'_ Draco thought with a smile. He got a bowl of milk for the cat and she seemed to enjoy it. Her grey eyes sparkled with curiosity. Draco smiled at her using her little pink tongue to lap up the milk. Shaking itself after the milk, the cat sat on his lap for a while. Draco wondered what was going on but absentmindedly stroked the cat's head. Pansy was annoyed and walked into the kitchen in a huff. The cat's eyes seemed to be laughing in victory. The cat jumped off of Draco's lap and changed into Catriona Lupin – sporting a clearly Gryffindor jumper. Draco smiled at her, "You're _brilliant."_ He whispered in an awed tone. She smirked at him, "I know, but thanks for telling me, _Drakey."_ Cat answered him with a wink, pretending to sound like Pansy. Draco laughed, "Please don't call me that. It's horrible but that doesn't stop Pansy from calling me it. What would you call me instead, Cat?" he asked with a grin. Cat looked pensive for a moment and then brightly smiled at him, "I would call you, _dragon_ since it's the English translation of your name. Or _starboy,_ since you're named after a constellation – but I think dragon has a nicer ring to it, don't you?" she boldly asked with a grin. Draco smiled at her before replying, _"Dragon_ would be brilliant, thanks." "Hmm, but what would you call me in return?" she asked curiously. He smirked at her, "I'd call you _kitten_ obviously since you're a young cat." Pansy came back into the room and started shrieking, "Who are you and how did you get here?!" Cat smirked at him, "I am Draco's _best mate_ , Cat Lupin. And _you_ are?" she asked like a Pureblood witch would. Draco smiled, he had never had a best friend before. "I am Pansy Parkinson – Draco's girlfriend." Pansy answered smugly. Draco turned to her with cold silver eyes, _"No, you_ are _not_ my girlfriend." he barely hissed at the girl. Cat smirked and squeezed his hand. Cat had an idea to enrage the Pureblood witch before her. "Don't worry dragon, she's just a little bit delusional, I suppose." Cat calmly stated, loudly enough for Pansy to hear. Draco smirked at her, knowing _exactly_ what she was doing. "More than _a bit,_ I believe, kitten." Draco answered her brushing a stray amber coloured curl behind her ear as he smirked at her. Pansy prompty fainted as the two laughed at the idea of someone being so obsessed with Draco Malfoy. It was scarcely believable. Cat Lupin's bright grey eyes lit up in silent victory. it was in that moment that she decided that yes; she would definitely be coming over to the Malfoy's more often as a cat. For the shocked look on the pureblood witch's face had been simply _priceless._ Perhaps, changing into her human form had been a bit of a shock to the system. especially if one isn't used to seeing a cat turn into a witch in the blink of an eye. that didn't stop the young Animagus from feeling delight in scaring the other girl. indeed should make the perfect little Gryffindor in Hogwarts. little did the young silver eyed witch know that she would be meeting her famous cousin - the Boy Who Lived - in a matter of days. Sirius Orion Lupin was a stubborn Animagus and would do anything to keep his mate, his darling Moony and husband happy as well as his family or pack. Their pack was a strange lot, but it was family. Harry James Potter was a a part of that family and by Merlin's long silvery beard; Sirius would get his godson back. If it was the last thing he did.


End file.
